Kentucky bluegrasses have been disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,156 which issued on May 9, 1972; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,186 which issued on May 23, 1972; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,336 which issued on Nov. 28, 1978; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,280 which issued on Sep. 6, 1988; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,537 which issued on Jan. 17, 1989; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,538 which issued on Jan. 17, 1989; 6,585 which issued on Feb. 7, 1989; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,831 which issued on Mar. 17, 1992 and U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 792,173, which was filed on Nov. 14, 1991, now abandoned.